Chained
by Crying.Mishieru
Summary: AU Chained to the life of misery. The misery chained to what they thought was the end of their nightmare. Will Temari's life continue be connected with a life of hardships or will there be someone to change that? ShikaxTema


Mishieru: Hello everyone

**Mishieru: Hello everyone! This is my very first AU fanfiction and my second fanfiction I've ever written. This is the very first chapter and I'm going to see how you guys like it before I continue it. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The blonde girl slid herself down the pole slowly as men threw money onto the dance floor. She was 19 and was the eldest in the family of three. She had to take care of her 2 brothers who were still in high school. Her mother died giving birth to her youngest brother and her dad was arrested last year for drug use. She started this job along with 2 others since last year. She worked 6 days a week; Every day she worked as a waitress at a cafe from 9 to 8. After that, she would work as a pole dancer on Monday through Wednesday nights. On Thursdays though Saturday she worked as a bar tender at another nightclub after her job at the cafe.

She bent down to pick up the money while sticking up her butt in the air. A pair of rough hands smacked her ass and she had to resist the urge to step on the man's face with her 6-inch tall heels. Even after working here for a year, she still hasn't gotten used to getting touch by these horny bastards. She got up and blew a kiss at the audience before disappearing behind the curtains. She grabbed her water bottle and chugged down half of the refreshing drink. She had her own room at the strip club for when she stayed for late nights. After all, the best deserved the best.

She caught on very quickly thanks to her earlier workouts. She was able to hang upside down on the pole with just her legs and that was not an easy thing to do. She could be working at appropriate places for a lower pay, but she chose not to. Ever since high school, guys have been trying to take advantage of her body. She had nice curves and creamy legs that it was almost impossible not to notice. As soon as she graduated, she thought _'I might as well use my body as an advantage.'_

Her brothers have told her not to take these jobs but she didn't bother listening. Kankuro, her second youngest brother, and Gaara, the youngest had both taken on a part time job as waiters at the same cafe their sister worked in. Everyday they had to worry about the shark loans coming and getting the money back.

They made just enough to pay for the house mortage, their father's debt, and food. Temari pulled on a neon purple tube top and a pair of black cargo pants. She grabbed her bag and waved to the other girls in the change room. "Bye Temari-chan."

"See you guys later," she walked over out of the staff room and went over to the bouncer, Baki. "The guy over there in the dark red t-shirt slapped my ass. Give him a good beating will you?"

She smiled at Baki innocently and he sighed, "Alright. Good night Temari."

She watched as he made his way over to the jackass from earlier, "Hey buddy. I saw you slapping one of the dancer's ass. It says very clearly "see see no touch" on the front door. Let's go talk outside."

She smirked as Baki hauled the man out the backdoor. She walked up the stairs to the owner's room. She knocked on the door before walking in to see a white haired man standing by a large window as he watched the scene below. "Hello Jiraiya!" she chimed in.

"Ah…how's my angel doing?" he grinned. Jiraiya was also the owner of the other nightclub Temari worked in. Money started flooding in ever since he started writing the Icha Icha Paradise series and he opened up many new places where he make business and get his inspirations for the next novel.

"I'm doing well. I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow night at the night club," Temari smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait Temari, here's your pay," Jiraiya reached into his cloak and pulled out a wad of bills. She walked over and took the bundle of cash as she flipped through it quickly with her fingers and then slapping it against her other hand.

"Hm, there's more than last week." She stuffed the bundle of money in her pants pocket and made sure it was zipped.

"Well let's just say there people paid more and I added a bit of bonus for your hard work. I know it must be hard to work so much. Take it easy." Jiraiya patted her shoulder as he gave her a soft smile. She gave him a big bear hug and placed his hands on her back as well. Jiraiya was the best boss anyone could ask for. He was nice and caring not like those old slum bags who try to take advantage of their own workers. He was a pervert but he still respected the girls.

Flashback

_She spent the whole day trying to look for a job yet no one accepted her. 'What the hell am I going to do?'_

_Temari was already a bit wasted as she bobbed her head to the music in the middle of the dance floor. She began to grind against a random guy who bumped into her as he placed his arms around her waist. The spotlights all aimed at the pole stand as a girl began twirling herself around the pole. She watched in amazement as the dancer captivated everyone's attention and what's more was people were paying her to spin around a pole. After the dancer got off the stand, she climbed on with the help of some guys._

She began to climb up the pole and slowly slide down again as she copied what the girl did previously. As soon as the song ended, she heard catcalls and applause. She slowly got off the stage and stumbled over to the bar. She took a seat and was complemented by the bar tender, "Wow, you looked great up there."

"Hehe. Thanks. One more tropical cocktail please," she grinned sheepishly and stared at the pole until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Hello, I'm Jiraiya. I saw you up there and you looked like you could become good at this if you had the chance to practice. Would you like to work for me as a pole dancer?" the white haired man offered her. She sat there stunned before blurting out,

"Yes! I'll do it! How much do I get paid?!" Temari practically jumped out of her seat.

"Well we can discuss that later. You can come find me tomorrow night." He handed her a business card and got off the seat, "Oh the drinks on me."

She watched as he placed down a couple of bills before walking off.

"I…just got…a fucking job!" she screamed.

End of Flashback

"Um… Temari, you're chocking me!" Jiraiya straggled. She quickly let go of him and jumped back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"Well I really have to go. Gaara and Kankuro are probably waiting for me."

"Tell those two I said hi."

"I will." Temari smiled before running out of his room. She waved to her friend on the stage and ran out of the strip club. She passed by the alley and saw the man from before lying there with a bleeding nose and a black eye. She felt satisfaction run through her body.

"Men are nothing but nuisances," she mumbled to herself. Her phone rang and she reached into her bag. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hello? Temari? Where are you?" Gaara's voice was monotone but she could sense a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm coming home." She heard Kankuro and Gaara arguing for the phone.

"Be careful! It's almost 3, there might be perverts around," Kankuro warned.

"You guys better go to sleep. You have exams tomorrow."

"We'll go to sleep when you get back."

"Okay. Did you guys study? You better not fail. I'll kill you guys," Temari threatened. She wanted her brothers to get into a good university and find a good job. She caught the bus on time. She dropped some money into the container and took a seat at the back. "I'm on the bus."

She hung up and leaned her head back. She heard a loud sigh and looked at whom it came from. A man with a black ponytail sat diagonally across from her and was staring out the window. She stared at his reflection and could see a bit of what he looked like. He looked around her age, but everyone looked around her age. Even her two brothers looked like they were the same age as her. Maybe Kankuro even looked older due to his height. The bus came to a stop and she looked out the window and saw the high school. She got up just as the guy got up, 'So he lives around here.'

She watched him walk the other way away from her. When she realized she's been standing there like an idiot, she started walking home. Their house was just a couple of blocks away from the bus stop and the highschool. She pulled out her keys and opened the door to be greeted by her two brothers.

"Temari! God! Don't hang up on us like that!" Kankuro was wearing his pajamas which was just his boxers.

"We thought you got raped or something." Gaara was wearing a large t-shirt and his boxers as well. She sighed at her brothers, this is what happened every single night when she got back from work. They always worried over her and stayed up until she got home. They both had panda eyes it was just that you could barely see Gaara's.

"You guys don't have to wait for me to come back every night." She walked into the kitchen with her brothers trailing behind. She turned on the stove and took an egg out of the fridge. She noticed they needed to go grocery shopping soon, which meant she needed to spend money. She placed her bag on the kitchen table and her brothers immediately opened the bag to take out the money.

"Well, we have to make sure you come back safely," Kankuro answered as him and Gaara counted the money.

"He gave us more then before," Gaara pointed out.

"He said more people paid and added a bit of bonus for me." Temari pulled out and plate and scooped the egg up from the pan. "You guys better go sleep now. You have to work after school remember?"

"Kay," they answered as they left the kitchen with half the stack of money. She sat there eating her scrambled eggs thinking about what to do tomorrow. 'I have to pay for this month's rent. Go to work. Pick up some groceries. Then go to work again.'

She's gotten used to this routine for a long time. The only day off she got were Sundays and she usually just sleeps at home or go out for a bit of shopping with her brothers with the extra money. She washed the dish quickly and went upstairs to take a nice shower.

She pulled on a large t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Her brothers gave her the master bedroom even though she told them that she wasn't going to use the room much. They would sometimes use the basement when they had friends over for a party. The house had 3 bedrooms, including the master bedroom, 3 washrooms, a kitchen, a small living room, and a basement. The house wasn't small but it was affordable which is why they didn't move into an apartment.

She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Temari and her two brothers watched as the cops took their dad away. They didn't feel sad, they actually had a small smile on their face as they watched. This person in front of them was nothing but a burden to them and they were glad that someone finally lift this off their backs.

This man was a useless piece of trash. Every day he would come home drunk with the smell of sex all over him. He worked, but he spent almost all of it gambling, smoking, and on women. Some times he would come home after being beaten up into a bloody pulp but they never bothered to ask what the hell happened. The three siblings hardly had any money for food and they probably would've starved themselves to death if it wasn't for their friends and neighbors to bring some food to them.

However, it seemed that this man just made things worst. If Temari hadn't turned 18 a month ago, they would've be sent to a foster home.

Temari immediately went out to look for a job the next day, the same day she met Jiraiya. After a week, Temari continued looking for jobs and thanks to Jiraiya, she got a job at his friend's restaurant and a job at his other nightclub.

The three didn't know their father had a large debt until after two weeks of their father was arrested. Temari just got out of the strip club and was walking when a group of men pulled her into the alley. She was going to scream but she felt a knife held against her neck.

"Hello little girl. Your father owes us a lot of money and now that he's in jail I guess you guys have to do the paying now," a blue man grinned.

"Wha- what?" she stammered.

"Your father still owes us 20 000 000 yen," a red hair man stared at her with dull eyes.

"But I don't have that much money!"

"Oh don't worry you can always pay with your body," a blonde haired man licked her cheek.

"No please. Stop!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she struggled against them as they began to kiss her and feel her around. "STOP!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Her alarm clock rang loudly as she shot up from bed. She looked at the clock and read 8 o'clock. Both her brothers high school started at 9 and ended 4. She got up and took a quick shower to wake herself up. That dream seemed to always haunt her.

Flashback

"What the hell are you doing?!" The four turned to see who it was.

"Jiraiya..."

"None of your business old man," the blue man sneered.

"Anything that has to do with my workers is my business."

"This little girl here is just paying for her debt." The blonde man said as he ran her fingers against her cheek. She twitched and turned her head away.

"How much does she owe you?"

"20 000 000 yen."

"Here's half of it for now." Jiraiya stuck a cheque out. The blonde man walked over and ripped the cheque out of his hands.

He took a look at it and slipped the cheque into his pocket. "Let's go. We'll see you next time little girl."

Temari slumped down the wall and pulled her knees close to her. Jiraiya walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her to help her up, "I'll drive you home."

End of Flashback

She had already paid off the 10 000 000 yen she owed Jiraiya a couple months ago. During the months the Akatsuki never came to find her. She was guessing that Jiraiya paid enough for them to leave her alone for the year.

She pulled a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She threw on a black tie and put on a light amount of make up.

The café she worked at had strange uniforms. On Mondays and Thursdays, they had to dress like students, which meant they had to wear dress shirts and pants. On Tuesdays and Friday, they had to wear formal waiter uniforms, which they provided for the workers. On Wednesdays they got to wear whatever they wanted.

She ran into her brothers' rooms and began yanking them out of bed. "Get your ass up! You're going to be late!" They just groaned and covered themselves with the blankets. "I'm getting married!"

Her brothers shot up from bed immediately and looked around to find the man who wanted to take they're sister away. As soon as they were up, she shoved their school uniforms at them. They had an advantage because they could just head to the café right after school without having to change. She ran downstairs and shoved 2 pieces of bread into the toaster. She poured herself a cup of coffee and waited for the piece of toast to pop up. She grabbed the piece of toast and held it between her teeth as she stuffed the money on the table into her wallet. She threw the wallet into her bag and looked at the clock. "8:20! Fuck!"

She grabbed her bag and ran for the door. She took the piece of toast out of her mouth and shouted up the stairs. "I'm leaving! Don't be late for work!"

She slammed the door shut as she sprinted towards the bus stop with her piece of toast held in between her teeth. She made it just in time as the bus arrived seconds after she stopped beside the bunch of people waiting for the bus. She got on the bus and took the only seat open beside a man. She glanced out the window and watched as she passed by the strip club. She watched as an old lady got on the bus. She stood there with her walking stick as she held onto the poles. She glanced around and saw no one had bothered to give up their seat for the old lady. "Um excuse me baa-chan? Would you like my seat?"

Temari got up and the old lady smiled at her, "Thank you young lady."

"Don't worry about it." The bus stopped and Temari hurried off the bus. She ran into the store and sighed. "Made it just on time."

She waved the owner of the store, "Good morning Shizune!"

"Good morning Temari-chan." The short haired woman was setting up the tables with a few other girls. Ran into the staff room to drop off her bag.

"Sorry I'm a bit late today." Temari said as she came out. She began setting up the remaining tables. At 10 o'clock, the café opened and customers began going into the store. Her lunch break was at 3 o'clock and it was 20 minutes long. When it was 4:30, Gaara and Kankuro arrived but they weren't alone.

"Yo Temari," they said.

"We brought our friends." Gaara answered as Kankuro and him walked to the staff room.

"Hi!" she greeted them, "How many seats?"

She recognized the blonde boy who was counting. His name was Naruto and Gaara seemed to really like him. The girl with pink hair was Sakura, and the boring looking guy was named Sasuke. Those three were always together, if you ever needed to find one of them you just need to find one of the other two.

"12 Temari," the blonde boy grinned.

"Okay, can you wait a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, take your time," Sakura answered. She gave a smile before grabbing a couple of bills from the counter and placing it down at the appropriate tables. Gaara and Kankuro pushed together two tables and Temari began setting it up.

"Okay, this way please." She grabbed 5 menus and lead the group to their tables. "I'll come take your order in a minute."

She returned after 10 minutes, "Okay what do you guys need?"

"I'll take a Japanese style pork chop ramen with a coke," Naruto answered, "What do you want Sakura?"

"I'll share with Ino."

"Um…one seasonal sashimi salade?" the blonde girl beside Sakura answered. For a brief second she thought she saw the blonde from Akatsuki.

"That's all you two are going to eat?" the man sitting beside the blonde girl asked.

"Well we don't eat as much as you Chouji," she snapped.

"Well I'll take a chicken teriyaki meal and a sprite," he answered.

She nodded and looked up at the next person. Her eyes widened when their eyes met. The others looked at her with confusion and he just raised a brow.

"You know Shikamaru or something?" Naruto asked.

"No. I just saw him on the bus last night." Temari answered, "Okay what do you want?"

"I'll just take a piece of green tea cake."

"Okay," she answered just as she felt Gaara standing next to her. Gaara began naming everyone at the table for her. "Um thanks?"

He nodded and went off to take someone else's order. After she got everyone's order, she returned after 15 minutes with a tray of drinks in one hand after putting down a dish for another table. She placed down their drinks quickly and announced, "Your food should be almost done."

She came back with a tray holding two bowls of ramen in one hand and a piece of green tea cake. The others looked at her a bit impressed by her strength.

"Be careful it's very hot," she said as she carefully placed down the bowls.

"Woah aren't those heavy?" Naruto asked.

"We get used to it," she answered.

"You should leave the troublesome jobs for the guys to do it," Shikamaru answered as he took a bite of his cake.

"And why is that?" Temari narrowed her eyes. 'Was he looking down on women?'

"Well men should be doing the tougher jobs," he shrugged. She glared at him and was about to say something back at him but she remembered she was still serving customers here. She left the table and made Kankuro serve their table for the rest of their stay.

She glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock. "Okay I'm going to go first. Go to sleep earlier you two."

She grabbed her bag and left the café. She walked down the street and stopped at the grocery shop down the street. She picked up two dozens of eggs, some ham and some cabbage. She grabbed a couple bags of chips and went to pay. She took the bags and went back to the café. She put the bags in the staff room and waited for Gaara outside the washroom door. He jumped when he saw her, "Don't do that Temari! What are you still doing here anyways?"

"I picked up some grocery and I left the bags in the staff room. Do me a favour and drop off 3000 in the bank. Here's 300 for you and Kankuro," she said pulling out most of the bills in her wallet. "Okay I'm gonna go now."

She hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek before leaving through the back door. She didn't have to take the bus to get to the nightclub like she did with the strip club. The nightclub was open by Jiraiya but then the boss there was Tsunade. Those two were good friends and had known each other for a long time. Jiraiya seems to be scared of Tsunade though, 'I mean who wouldn't be. She's like a raging gorilla when she's drunk.'

She walked in through the backdoor and changed into her bartender uniform, a pair of black caprice and a short-sleeved dress shirt along with a black bow. She sighed and threw her bag into the locker before mumbling, "Time to get to work again."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Mishieru: I know I haven't been updating lately but that is because I've been busy. Busy being obsessed with Super Junior!! I plan on writing short fanfics on them soon. I haven't been into Naruto lately because there aren't any ShikaxTema moments and ahem is dead. –cries in corner- Big thanks to xxxShikaLover508xxx for being the ONLY one who answered my question. Well I'll try to update soon if you people read and review.**


End file.
